When Will I See You Again
by sabrina 268
Summary: ON PAUSE AND WILL PROUBLEY NOT BE FINISHED SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PM ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN CHOOSE AND YOU CAN ADOPT IT it has been five years since Nina has seen the rest of the gang what happens when she gets a postcard in the mail for a class Reunion. will she go or will she stay in america


Chapter 1:

Disclamer: I do not own house of anubis or nina and fabian

Nina's POV

It has been years since I have seen everyone from the Anubis house. The reason is because, well I lost Amber's number and everything of hers that I have, when I was on a boat ride and the boat drowned and I lost everything but at least I survived. Same thing happened with everything else well, except for Fabian. I don't want to think about it right now though.

*Door Bell Rings*

I opened the front door to see my BAF *best American friend* "Hey Victoria." I said to her with a fake smile.

"Hey Nina!" Victoria said.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Forgot we are roommates?" She said.

"Yes, and I just woke up so give me some credit." I said, feeling like I'm about to faint from no sleep last night.

"Fine but guess what you got Miss. Sleepy Head." She said happily.

"Did you drink coffee because you know—" Victoria cut off Me.

"This is the news. You got mail!" Victoria said after she interrupted me.

"What's so good about mail?" I said still mad at her for WAKING ME UP.

"It says it's a High School Reunion for this place called "Anubis House" in England. Can we go please?! Please?"

"Um, I'm not going so u can throw it away." I said

"What? You have to go, I all ways wanted to go to England!" Victoria went on, "I even heard that

**Fabian** will be there!"

"Uh, haven't you heard that I don't care about him anymore? So, I'm not going." I said and was shutting my door and Victoria opened it AGAIN.

"I'm sorry, I can keep you away from him for that night, if you want. I don't have to if you don't want me to." "Just can we please go there?" Victoria said and stopped finally.

"Well, I wasn't planning to-."

"I bet Amber wouldn't miss it for the world. And I guess she is hoping that you are there." Victoria said and she interrupted me once more.

"Well, I guess. I can probably get her number again!"

"So We goin?" Victoria asked

"Yes we are" I said ready to hit the road!

"But wait I am not ready. Say like 3 ish.?"

"Victoria Our Plan Leaves at 8, In the morning."

"8 my butt. We leaven at 8:30 got that?"

"No At 7:30, got that? Good." "Now goodnight"

"Goodnight, slept tight, don't let the grumpy bug bite your face off." Victoria said angrily cuz she have to wake up that early. No, not her thing.

Nina's POV

So we land in England and the airport is packed. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so crowded that it was hard to see Amber. I thought she will stick out because all her glamor and fashion but I couldn't find her in till Victoria said that she found her. I was so happy to see her.

"Oh My Gosh! It's my American Friend with another American." Said Amber

"Hi Amber! I miss you so much! This is my friend Victoria! And Victoria this is my friend Amber!"

"So where yall stayin?" Ask Amber

"Well we are stayin at Britain Inn!"

"Oh my gosh girls! That's so close by my Manchin! "Amber said excitedly

"Really? I didn't know." Said Nina. "You owe me two bucks." whispered Nina.

"Well lets go before someone takes your room! "Amber said

When they went in to their room, they had no clue that it was so big and beautiful. It had two beds, a big bathroom, a closet that so big that you can fit fifty clothes and shoes. They were so amazed. Victoria's mouth literally fell. They dropped their bags and went to hang out with Amber.

They went to have coffee and chit-chat for a while. They went and got their coffee and sat down. Amber said something to Nina but she wasn't listening. She turn her whole attention to the couple walking in. And to her surprise, it was FABIAN with, JOY? What? How could that be? First she sees her ex-boyfriend who broke her heart then her enemy then she sees them together, holding hands. To her amaze, Nina turned back around like nothing happened.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Asked Amber

"Look at the counter and you'll see why." Amber looked and saw it.

"I think I might vomit. Them together? Seriously? How pathetic." Said Amber, grossed out.

"They kind of look good together." Said Victoria, stupidly

"WHAT?" Screamed Amber and Nina

"Are you dumb in the brain? Don't you know Nina? Even though you don't know those two freaks of nature you should know that Nina hates them both." Amber said meanly

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was them." Said Victoria

"Whatever." Said Amber

All three of them look back and they see them two sit at the table next to them. And all they were doing is making goo-goo eyes and kissen. Barley drinking their coffee. It was sick, well for Nina it was very sick.

"Oh my gosh. Nina, Fabian is looking this way. Don't look." Said Amber

"Nina?" Fabian said confused

"I got to go." Nina said

Nina's POV

I got up and left the coffee shop and had tears in my eyes. I can't believe he would do this. Why would he pick Joy? Out of all the girls in the world, he picked Joy. Fabian, why would you pick her? I just can't believe he would date her. Especially kiss her and hold hands. I just, I want him back but he broke my heart so why do I feel so jealous? I, uh, ug.

"Nina, wait, I got to talk to you," Said Fabian

"What?" I said, trying to sound nicely

"Hey, um, so you going to the reunion?" Asked Fabian

"Um, I don't know. Are you going?"

"Yeah, me and Joy are."

"Oh, well I'm not going any ways."

"What? You have to go. Everybody will want you to go." Said Fabian, trying to convince me, but it's not working.

"I'm just going to hangout with Amber on that day."

"Well, I hope you know that Amber isn't going to miss it for anything."

"I don't know, maybe I will."

"Yes." "Um I mean ok, well see you there." Then I left and went to the hotel.

When I made it back to my room, I started crying. Why Fabian, why did you have to do this to me. It was bad enough when I saw you with Joy but when you came up to me and just asked me if I was going to the reunion, it just made me get so mad and sad. You were great and now this, I don't know what to do with you.

"Nina, there you are. Where did you go? Why did you leave? What's wrong?" Asked Amber

"To many questions girl and I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"No you are not. Is it about Fabian? Fabian problems?" Amber said

"It's just, I loved him and this is how he pays me back. By dating Joy. Ew. I hate her. First she kissed him. Next she takes him away from me and now they are dating. How dare he."

"Aw, Nina. You are so jealous. You totally miss him. Come here." Said Amber. I cried on her shoulder.

It was five days after and it was the day of the reunion, and someone was knocking at my door. To my surprise, it was Amber. With bags in her hands.

"Can I do your hair? Can I do your make up? Can I pick out your outfit?" asked Amber

"Amber, wow, and I'm fine, there is no reason to go overboard with this. It's just a reunion."

"Well, to get Fabian back, you need to dress to impress!"

"I don't want him back."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Whatever. I'm just going in this dress, these shoes, how my make-up is, and my hair down."

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm taking you to a great place and you have to wear something good."

"Fine. So are we going now or are we just going to stand her and chit-chat?" I said

"Lets go"

We made it to the reunion and to my amazement, it's Fabian with Joy. Yaa. And they are walking towards us, great. Just what I wanted.

"Nina! Amber! Hi! Glad that you could come." Fabian said

"Hi!" Amber and I said

"This is Joy, well you already knew that but yeah."

"Oh, yall are dating? I didn't know that." Amber said harshly

"Amber." I whispered

"Yeah we are." Joy said

"Since when?" Amber asked, not caring

"Since two years after we graduated." Joy said staring at Me the whole time.

"Really? Wow! That's good. So yall were dating for about 3 years."

"Yep!" Joy said

"I'm going to get you a drink hun, k!" Said Fabian

When he walked off Joy started talking to me.

"Haha Nina. Me and Fabian have dated longer then you and he loves me more then you!"

"I don't care. I don't like him anymore so you can have him." I said

"Don't try to hide it. I know you still like him no matter what you say. Fabian will always love me and will never go back to you. So after this reunion, you should just go back to your stupid American country with your stupid American friends cuz you don't belong here." Joy said sharply

"Are yall talking about me?" Fabian said

"Don't I always?!" Joy joked

"Yeah, haha." I tried to put a fake smile as best as I can.

"Hey Nina can I talk to you for a sec.?"…"Alone." Fabian said

"Sure." I said Joy gave me that eye

"So I want to talk to you about me and Joy."

"I know, I know, you like her, she likes you. I'm fine about that" I said

"No, I know yall aren't real friends and all but we are happy together and I want to be your friend still so can you at least try or act like you like her?" Fabian asked

"Maybe."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Fabian said

Nina's POV

Really? Is this for real? He wants me to get along with Joy or at least act like it. And to stay friends with me, I don't want to even see him. And where did Amber go? She was supposed to stick with me so I don't have to be alone in this position. Ug I'm losing my mind.

We were leaving the reunion and Joy pulled me aside.

"I'll be right there Fab, K!"

"K. I'll have the car going." Fabian said

"Now listen Nina. You stay AWAY from my Fab. K? There is nothing between yall anymore."

"There IS nothing between me and Fabian."

"Remember that. There is not and never will be Fabina. It's just Jabian. If you like it or not I don't care. And keep those bloody hands away from him. You hear me? Good." Joy yelled

"Listen, I don't know what's going on in that tiny brain of yours but there is nothing between us. You can have him. I don't care. And he pulled me over because he wanted me to try or act like I was getting along with you so me and him will stay friends. But I don't care, I hate you and I'm not afraid to admit it either. And you got NO right to tell me who I can like or don't like. You can't control me and I can't control you so buzz off of my life. Kay!" I said angrily


End file.
